


He looks nothing fucking like you, Ian!

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey and Ian are watching a film with the Gallaghers when a handsome redhead actor comes on. Ian gets jealous and they tease each other.





	

It was movie night at the Gallaghers again and Ian and Mickey strolled in late, panting quite heavily.

Lip said 'Jesus, do you two really have to bang in your car on the way here? A movie is 2 hours long Ian, could you try and not fuck your boyfriend for that long?'

The couple both put up their middle fingers and sat practically in each others laps whilst Debbie quickly explained what they missed.

Mickey was asking a ton of questions as he was barely looking at the screen and playing with Ian's hair instead. 

Carl suggested cockily 'maybe you would know what the fuck was going on if you took your eyes of my brother for one second and even pretended to look at the screen!' Fiona automatically replied 'language' but grinned seeing Mickey blush in the dark.

Mickey didn't reply and decided the little psychopath was probably right and he should try and watch the movie. He had just started paying attention when a handsome redhead popped up on the TV. 

Ian had noticed Mickey stopped fiddling with his hair and rolled his eyes when he saw his lover practically drooling over a guy who looked exactly like him. He shrugged out of Mickey's embrace and slid off his lap.

Mickey had finally gotten into the movie when he saw the younger man had sulkily moved away from him. He asked in a harsh whisper that everyone heard him 'what?' 'Oh please, you practically have a hard on for that douchebag who looks just like me!' Every one snorted and Mickey was mortified. He hissed 'oh my god shut up!' He didn't look up, not wanting to see the Gallagher smirk times by 4.

Mickey threw back 'least my type is carrot tops, not fucking geriatric paedophiles!' Ian gasped and Lip laughed lpudly knowing it was true. 

Ian hit back 'Kev told me about that ginger girl you depressed fucked in the bar when I left and you missed me,' Mickey's mouth fell open 'well, does Fiona know before you were fucking me you were fucking your creepy viagroid boss Kash when you were 15?'

Fiona rolled her eyes, not even surprised. Her little brother had hooked up her boyfriend's dad before, she unfortunately knew Ian liked older men.

Mickey looked back to the film and remembered the original argument, 'and he looks nothing like fucking you, Ian! Your hair is brighter, your eyes are greener and you definitely have a bigger -' Mickey was cut off when Ian quickly kissed him. 

Carl groaned 'ewwww' when he figured out what Mickey nearly said and Debbie grimaced. 

Ian whispered in his ear and seductively growled 'your mine, Mick. No body else's.' They hadn't rough fucked in a few weeks and Ian knew Mickey loved when he got possessive of him. They both did. 

Mickey coughed nervously and rambled 'the movie is really great Fi, but erm it's getting late we should really get going...' He knew his excuse was pathetic but his mind was screaming Ian at full force so he couldn't really focus on anything else. 

Lip and Fiona hated how horny those two still were, they couldn't have a single meal or get together without it being cut short.

Lip waved his hand and said 'just fucking go,' Ian grinned as Mickey practically ran out of the house and Ian quickly hugged each of his siblings. As he closed the door he heard Fiona yell 'Have fun!'


End file.
